


i’m living in a different world.

by seungblossom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, How Do I Tag, Idk if it is tho, M/M, One Shot, Slow Burn, This is supposed to be cute, bc idk how to write, felix gets mentioned like once, hyunjin is the popular guy, just seungjin taking forever to admit they like each other, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin really doesn't want to be at this party, there's no angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungblossom/pseuds/seungblossom
Summary: Hyunjin turned his head back when he heard Seungmin yelp, barely concealed concern flashing across his face as he saw Seungmin clutching the railing. “I thought you said you weren’t scared of heights”Seungmin stared back at the black haired boy, his jaw set. “I’m not.”Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, but before he could reply, Seungmin continued.“I’m not scared of heights. I’m scared of falling”





	i’m living in a different world.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i can’t believe i finished this shdjfhh. this is my first fic in about 3 years? and my very first kpop fic so i hope it’s alright? i love seungjin with my whole heart, they’re literally the most precious ship. but yeah i hope you all enjoy! title taken from incomplete by onf (the song is kinda inspiration for this fic so i recommend uwu)

Seungmin couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’d wanted to escape the party, no doubt about that, but as he followed the dark haired boy up the stairs, he was beginning to think he should’ve just endured it.   
  
Said boy turned around at that moment, amusement crossing his features as he caught Seungmin staring.   
  
Seungmin flushed and looked away quickly, thinking back to only minutes earlier and how much he was starting to regret following the boy in front of him.   
  
_“If you’re trying to look like you’re enjoying yourself, you’re doing a terrible job”_  
  
_Seungmin flickered his gaze away from his drink, a retort dying on his lips as he saw who was standing in front of him._  
  
_Hwang Hyunjin. What shocked Seungmin wasn’t the fact that he was here; no this party was exactly the kind of place you would find Hyunjin. Seungmin was only here on account of his best friend begging him to come so he wouldn’t be alone; only to be ditched by Felix the moment they walked in the door._  
  
_No, Seungmin wasn’t at all surprised to see Hyunjin here. But what did surprise him, was the fact that said raven haired boy (the boy Seungmin would never admit he had a slight crush on) was currently TALKING to him._  
  
_Hyunjin must’ve realized Seungmin had zoned out because he stepped closer to the red haired boy, tilting his head slightly so he was looking up at Seungmin._  
  
_“Cat got your tongue?” Hyunjin asked lazily, his amused smile beginning to look suspiciously like a smirk._  
  
_Seungmin’s breath hitched and he tore his gaze away from Hyunjin, not trusting his voice enough to form a response._  
  
_Hyunjin’s smirk melted into a pout at Seungmin’s attempt to ignore him._  
  
_“Do you hate me that much?”_  
  
_Seungmin spluttered out something unintelligible, feeling his cheeks burn. Hyunjin must’ve taken that as a no, because his pout disappeared almost immediately._  
  
_“You don’t want to be here, do you?” Hyunjin asked, eyeing Seungmin carefully._  
  
_Seungmin felt himself shrink under Hyunjin’s gaze as shook his head slightly. Why was he even telling Hyunjin this?_  
  
_Hyunjin tilted his again, almost contemplating something before he spoke again._  
  
_“Are you scared of heights?”_  
  
_Seungmin blinked at the boy before him, unsure if he heard him right._  
  
_“What?”_  
  
_Hyunjin seemed to falter for a moment, but he recovered so quickly Seungmin thinks he imagined it._  
  
_Hyunjin took another step towards him and Seungmin tensed as the raven haired boy repeated his question slightly louder._  
  
_“I asked if you were scared of heights.”_  
  
_Seungmin shook his head, a confused look on his face as he stared back at Hyunjin._  
  
_Hyunjin stepped back after getting his answer, but instead of walking away like Seungmin had hoped, he held out a hand to Seungmin, a strange look passing over the taller boy’s face._  
  
_Seungmin stared at Hyunjin’s hand in disbelief for a moment before the boy spoke again._  
  
_“Can I show you something?”_  
  
Hyunjin stops suddenly in front of him, causing Seungmin to snap out of his daydream as he bumps into his back.  
  
Hyunjin turns around, looking apologetic and... hesitant?   
  
“Sorry. Are you okay?”  
  
Seungmin isn’t sure how to reply. He’s not sure he’s ever seen the beautiful boy in front of him look so vulnerable. Hwang Hyunjin wasn’t the most popular boy on campus for nothing. With his beautiful face and undeniable dancing skills, the boy practically radiated confidence.   
  
Seungmin on the other hand, hated attention and went out of his way to hide in the shadows. The cherry haired boy still couldn’t comprehend why he’d taken Hyunjin’s hand, why he’d let the boy lead him out of the party and across the road to what he presumed was Hyunjin’s own house.  
  
Seungmin knew that by Monday, everyone and their mothers would know that Hwang Hyunjin has walked out of a party with a boy. And it wouldn’t take very long for them to all find out that Seungmin was that boy either.   
  
But as Hyunjin stared at him in that moment, looking impossibly small despite standing on the stair above him, Seungmin couldn’t bring himself to regret anything at all.   
  
He gave the raven haired boy a small smile. “I’m fine.”  
  
Both boys knew the question hadn’t just been about Hyunjin stopping suddenly, but neither mentioned it as they continued up the stairs.   
  
Seungmin kept quiet as Hyunjin walked down the hallway, stopping at the end and pulling down the door to what Seungmin assumed was an attic.   
  
The raven haired boy turned around, any trace of his former hesitance gone.   
  
“Promise I’m not taking you up here to kill you” Hyunjin giggled, a small smirk dancing on his lips, and Seungmin had to force himself to look away, his cheeks turning as red his hair.   
  
Hyunjin only laughed more and reached out to tug on Seungmin’s wrist.   
  
Once he was sure Seungmin would follow, Hyunjin dropped Seungmin’s wrist and climbed up the ladder, disappearing into the attic.   
  
Seungmin let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, before he followed after the older boy.   
  
As Seungmin reached the top, he peered around curiously. It looked like any other attic really; various boxes and crates stacked on top of each other, and a thin layer of dust covering it all.  
  
“Minnie, over here!”  
  
Seungmin felt the heat rise to his cheeks, even before he turned around and saw Hyunjin by what looked like another door.   
  
It was cheesy, and Seungmin knew it, but somehow the raven haired boy looked even more beautiful illuminated by the moonlight spilling through the glass of the door.   
  
And had Hyunjin just called him ‘Minnie’?   
  
Hyunjin had an amused look on his face, almost as if he knew all too well the effect he was having on Seungmin. He waved his hand, and Seungmin hesitantly made his way over to where Hyunjin was standing.   
  
When Hyunjin opened the door, Seungmin had been expecting some sort of roof patio that just hadn’t been visible from the front of the house.   
  
Instead, there was a bridge of some kind, and when Seungmin’s eyes followed the structure to where it ended, he couldn’t stop the small giggle he let out.   
  
“Is that... a treehouse?” Seungmin asked between giggles.   
  
Hyunjin smiled, almost shyly. “Yeah. My dad built this bridge to it when I was like, eight years old” he explained.   
  
“That’s so cool” Seungmin smiled, momentarily forgetting he was currently talking to the most popular boy in school as he bumped shoulders with Hyunjin.   
  
Hyunjin blinked at him, and Seungmin immediately realised what he’d done, stepping away quickly, cheeks burning.  
  
They were both silent for what seemed like eternity, until Hyunjin cleared his throat.   
  
“Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you so... let’s go?”   
  
Without waiting for Seungmin’s answer, Hyunjin stepped pass the doorway and onto the bridge.   
  
Seungmin bought his hands up to his cheeks, flinching at how warm they were, and silently cursing Lee Felix for getting him into this situation by ditching him in the first place.   
  
Dropping his hands from his face, he peered out the doorway, watching Hyunjin walking across the bridge with the kind of grace and balance that Seungmin could only assume came from the boy being a dancer.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Seungmin stepped out onto the bridge, and almost immediately let out a cry, clutching the rope on the side.   
  
Watching Hyunjin walk on it so easily had lead Seungmin to believe the bridge was steady, but as soon as the cherry haired boy stepped onto it, Seungmin had almost lost his balance.   
  
Hyunjin turned his head back when he heard Seungmin yelp, barely concealed concern flashing across his face as he saw Seungmin clutching the railing. “I thought you said you weren’t scared of heights”   
  
Seungmin stared back at the black haired boy, his jaw set. “I’m not.”  
  
Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, but before he could reply, Seungmin continued.   
  
“I’m not scared of heights. I’m scared of falling”   
  
At this, Hyunjin’s gaze softens. He walks back towards the start of the bridge, until he’s standing in front of Seungmin. When he speaks, his voice is impossibly soft.   
  
“I’m sorry. Do you wanna go back?”   
  
Seungmin clutches the railing harder, feeling the rope dig into his skin, but he shakes his head.   
  
He doesn’t. Seungmin doesn’t know why, but something in the way Hyunjin has been looking at Seungmin since he first walked up to him earlier that evening has the cherry haired boy intrigued.   
  
No matter how confident or vulnerable Hyunjin had appeared, there was still that same look lingering behind his gaze, something Seungmin now realised had been there every time their eyes met, even before tonight.   
  
He has no idea what that look is, or what it means, but Seungmin knows if he leaves now, he isn’t going to find out.   
  
Seungmin is about to detach a hand from the rope when Hyunjin’s lands on top of it.   
  
Tensing, the younger boy’s eyes flicker up to meet Hyunjin’s.   
  
Slowly, Hyunjin pulls one of Seungmin’s hands off the rope, intertwining their fingers as he does.   
  
Seungmin barely has time to process what’s happening when Hyunjin tugs him closer. Seungmin yelps again, his other hand releasing the railing as he falls into Hyunjin’s chest.   
  
Seungmin flushes and goes to pull away but Hyunjin grabs his other hand, bringing their hands between them.   
  
Seungmin knows his cheeks are red, but any teasing glint that had been in Hyunjin’s eyes earlier was gone when their eyes met.   
  
“You won’t fall Minnie. This bridge has been here for over 10 years and it’s not going to suddenly break tonight”   
  
Hyunjin speaks so quietly, if they weren’t standing so close, Seungmin doubts he would’ve heard him.   
  
Not for the first time that night, Seungmin finds himself not trusting his voice again.  
  
Seungmin manages a nod, his gaze flicking everywhere but Hyunjin’s eyes.   
  
After a moment, Hyunjin releases one of his hands, but keeps the other one firmly in his grip as he turns around and begins to slowly walk again, pulling Seungmin gently with him.   
  
Still feeling unsteady, Seungmin can’t help help but use his free hand to cling to the back of Hyunjin’s shirt. If Hyunjin notices, he says nothing.   
  
Once they step onto the deck of the treehouse, Seungmin quickly jumps away from Hyunjin, mumbling a combination of apologies and thank yous, missing the dejected look that flashes across Hyunjin’s face as he stares at his feet.   
  
“You’re fine, really. Come on!”  
  
Seungmin stares after the older boy as he goes to open the door to the treehouse, before hesitantly following.   
  
They both have to duck a bit to get in the door; it was built when Hyunjin was eight after all. Once they’re inside though, Seungmin realises the roof is higher than he thought.   
  
The treehouse isn’t majorly huge, but there isn’t much inside to take up space either. A few worn beanbags and blankets sit in one corner, and a small bookshelf with a few novels stands against the wall opposite. Strings of fairy lights hang from the walls, dimly lighting the room when Hyunjin turns them on.   
  
Despite his pounding heartbeat, Seungmin immediately feels at ease in the small space. It feels calming, a safe place away from the rest of the world.  
  
As Seungmin’s gaze lands on Hyunjin, he can immediately tell that Hyunjin feels the same. This is his safe place. When Seungmin speaks, his voice is barely above a whisper.  
  
“Hyunjin, this place is lovely but... why did you want to show me of all people?”   
  
Hyunjin jumps slightly, as if he wasn’t expecting Seungmin to speak. Their eyes meet and Hyunjin rubs his neck, almost as if unsure.   
  
Hwang Hyunjin? Unsure? Seungmin wasn’t sure what universe he was living in anymore.   
  
Finally Hyunjin speaks, his voice quiet.   
  
“Do you remember when we first met?”  
  
Seungmin blinks, then scrunches up his nose in thought.   
  
Hyunjin and Seungmin didn’t interact often. They rarely spoke unless they had to, and although they often met each other’s gaze, Seungmin never thought much of it.   
  
Seeing Seungmin’s confusion, Hyunjin deflates a little.   
  
“You don’t, do you? The rooftop?” the boy says hesitantly, biting his lip.  
  
Seungmin stares at the raven haired boy who has suddenly started avoiding his gaze, his mind running a million miles an hour as he comes to a realisation.   
  
“That was you?” Seungmin asks quietly.   
  
Now Hyunjin looks at him, confusion in his eyes.   
  
“You didn’t know?”  
  
_Hyunjin sighed, making his way up to the rooftop. It was only his first day and he was already exhausted of being crowded by people. He needed to breath._  
  
_He stops short at the door when he hears a voice. Cursing, he turns away, ready to find somewhere else to hide, when he realises the voice is singing._  
  
_Hesitantly, Hyunjin turns back to the door. He grabs the handle and turns it slowly, pushing the door open slightly to peer out onto the rooftop._  
  
_Standing in the middle of the roof is a boy with fluffy red hair, his eyes closed as he sings._  
  
_Hyunjin can’t tear his eyes away as the boy’s voice fills his ears. The sound is so beautiful, but the song is so so sad. Hyunjin feels his heart clench._  
  
_The raven haired boy isn’t sure how long he watches for, but a sound behind him startles him out of his stupor, causing him to jump into the door._  
  
_The voice stops and Hyunjin scrambles backwards, hidden by the barely ajar door._  
  
_There’s silence as Hyunjin holds his breath. Just when he thinks he’s safe, the singing boy speaks, his voice slightly shaking._  
  
_“Is there someone there?”_  
  
_Hyunjin’s breath hitches, mind racing so quickly, he barely comprehends what he does next._  
  
_“Your voice is really pretty”_  
  
_Before he can hear the cherry haired boy’s reply, Hyunjin stumbles down the stairs, face burning._  
  
_When Seungmin opens the door, nervously peering out, Hyunjin is long gone._  
  
“H-How was I supposed to know? You were gone when I opened the door!!” Seungmin stuttered, hiding his face in his hands. For months, he’d been trying to convince himself he’d imagined the whole thing.   
  
Hyunjin stared at Seungmin in disbelief.  
  
“But then... why do you always avoid me?” Hyunjin asked, his voice small, confused.   
  
Seungmin’s head snaps up and Hyunjin adverts his gaze, rubbing his neck nervously.   
  
“I mean... whenever I come near you, you run away. Whenever I look at you, you look away so quickly. I figured you must’ve seen me and were upset I heard you singing. Did you really not know it was me?”  
  
“I really didn’t!” Seungmin says helplessly, running his hand through his hair, feeling completely mortified that Hwang Hyunjin had been the one to catch him singing on the rooftop.  
  
Hyunjin looks up at Seungmin, taking in the distressed look on the red haired boy’s face.   
  
“Then... why do you avoid me?” Hyunjin asks quietly.   
  
Seungmin flushes, the words falling out of his mouth before he can stop them.   
  
“Are you kidding me? You’re Hwang Hyunjin for crying out loud! The most beautiful and unbelievably talented boy I’ve ever met! I’m so hopelessly in love with you it’s not fair! You’re so confident about everything, it makes me so nervous when you look at me.” Seungmin takes a breath but continues before Hyunjin can protest. “Why on earth would someone like you want anything to do with me?”   
  
A silence falls over them, Seungmin blushing furiously upon realising what he’d just confessed.  
  
“Someone like you?”   
  
Seungmin glances up and stumbles back as he sees Hyunjin is walking towards him. He forgets how small of a space they’re in, because his back almost immediately hits the wall, with Hyunjin standing in front of him, an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
“You’re wrong. Because I’m the one who thinks I’m not good enough for you”   
  
Seungmin’s breath hitches, a protest on his lips, but Hyunjin continues speaking.   
  
“You’re so unbelievably smart and adorable, I can’t believe you aren’t more popular. The way your eyes light up when you’re talking about something you love is one of the most endearing things I’ve ever seen. And I only heard it that one time, but your voice hasn’t left my head for a single day since then. When I saw you sitting in class the next day, I so badly wanted to talk to you, but you avoided my gaze so insistently, I figured you wanted nothing to do with me.”   
  
Seungmin can’t believe the words that are coming out of the raven haired boy’s mouth. He’s pretty sure he’s dreaming. He’s also pretty sure his heart has stopped beating.  
  
“What...” Seungmin starts shakily “are you trying to say?”   
  
Hyunjin hesitantly brings a hand up, hovering it above Seungmin’s cheek. He hesitates for a moment, as of giving Seungmin time to pull away. When he doesn’t, Hyunjin lets his hand rest on Seungmin’s cheek.   
  
“I’m also hopelessly in love with you, Kim Seungmin” Hyunjin whispers “I’m pretty sure I have been ever since I first saw you”   
  
Hyunjin brings his other hand to Seungmin’s other cheek, and although his hold is gentle, Seungmin has never felt more unable to move.   
  
“You’ve never even spoken to me...” Seungmin’s voice shakes as he speaks, lifting one of his hands to rest on Hyunjin’s forearm.   
  
“Well you haven’t spoken to me either” Hyunjin mumbles, taking another step into Seungmin’s space.   
  
“Hyunjin, I really-“   
  
“Can I kiss you?”   
  
Seungmin feels his eyes go wide as Hyunjin rests his forehead against Seungmin’s.   
  
“You can say no” Hyunjin says softly after a moment of silence.   
  
Fearing the other boy would move away, Seungmin grips Hyunjin’s forearm, shaking as Hyunjin pulls back to stare at him.   
  
“Please kiss me.”  
  
For the first time that night, Hyunjin is the one to turn red. Seungmin’s hands are shaking, but he gently tugs on Hyunjin’s sleeve.   
  
“Before I pass out from embarrassment, please.”   
  
Hyunjin giggles at that, and Seungmin smiles too.   
  
Hyunjin rests his forehead against Seungmin’s again, smiling fondly at the younger boy.   
  
Without wasting another moment, Hyunjin leans in, pressing his lips against Seungmin’s own.   
  
Seungmin feels himself melting into the kiss as one of Hyunjin’s hands moves to his waist, pulling him even closer. He closes his eyes, clutching the fabric of Hyunjin’s shirt as if his life depends on it.   
  
The kiss was brief but when they pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. They stared at each other before Hyunjin broke out giggling, pulling Seungmin into his arms.   
  
Seungmin flushed, embarrassed, but Hyunjin’s laughter was contagious and soon they were both giggling as they clung to each other.  
  
Once they calmed down, Hyunjin tugged Seungmin down to sit on the beanbags, intertwining their hands and resting his head on Seungmin’s shoulder.   
  
Seungmin blushed as Hyunjin peered up at him.   
  
“I really like you Minnie”   
  
“Why do you keep calling me that?” Seungmin protests, adverting his gaze.   
  
“Cuz it’s cute, just like you” Hyunjin laughs, poking one of Seungmin’s cheeks.   
  
Seungmin chews the inside of his cheek, flicking Hyunjin’s hand away, only making Hyunjin laugh more.   
  
“Can I take you on a date?”   
  
“You’re asking me this AFTER you kissed me?”   
  
“I seem to remember you asking me to do that” Hyunjin smirks, all of his shyness from earlier now completely gone.   
  
“You asked first, Jinnie” Seungmin huffs, trying to move away from the raven haired boy, but Hyunjin snakes an arm around his waist and tugs him closer instead.  
  
“Did you just call me Jinnie?” Hyunjin asks, a grin plastered on his face.   
  
Seungmin whines in response, positive his cheeks couldn’t get any redder because of this boy.   
  
“You said you were scared of falling, but you still fell for me huh?”   
  
“I’m breaking up with you right now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if that was confusing oml x’D i rewrote the confession scene about 5 times and i still don’t know if it makes sense but? i just really wanted to get this done bc the idea has been sitting in my drafts for months now c’: thank you for reading if you got this far tho, cookies for you uwu


End file.
